Naruto - 100 Themes
by xSmittenKittenx
Summary: 100 Drabbles surrounding Naruto and his darker/more angsty side. Spans throughout the series.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Konnichiwa! I am going to be doing the 100-Theme-Challenge, all based around Naruto. The character, not just the show. My take on him might be a little- darker? Maybe. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own it.**

* * *

**_1. Beginnings_**

A low breathe echoed throughout the room. Naruto clenched his fists tightly until his palms began to sting. Slowly, painstakingly, he opened his azure eyes and gazed at the calender in front of him. A sloppy red circle surrounded the day's date and splotches of ink dotted around it from when he'd broken the pen while writing it.

But, slightly legible, the words FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL were written. A pale imitation of the blonde's foxy grin flickered across his features. On the real first day – the one from last year – he had been so eager, jumping around the room like crazy. He'd been first to class, his mind was filled with childish fantasies of being the number one rookie an finally making a friend. Fitting in.

Of course, he thought sullenly, then Takashi-sensei had walked in, a bright grin on his tanned face before his eyes met his, and the smile turned into the _look_. The one he was oh so familiar with. The dark, narrowed eyes and the disgusted sneer, as if he was less then them. As if he wasn't human. As if they wished he didn't exist.

And all those dreams broke apart.

The whole year had been filled with scathing remarks on his intelligence, tests he could barely read, let alone do, and being humiliatd to the point where he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball like the 6-year-old he was and cry. He'd ended the year at the bottom of the class, the bully's prime target, lonely and friendless.

It wasn't_ fair._

Naruto sighed, plastering a large, beaming grin on his face, no matter how much it hurt. It was his new first day, maybe it would be better this year.

He eyed the red splotches on the calender.

Yeah, right.

* * *

**So depressing... ne? The updates for this will be random, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!**

**Song Of The Chapter: Begin Again - Taylor Swift**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Violet**


	2. Chapter 2 - Middles

**Merry Christmas! A double update it seems. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_2. Middles_**

Naruto leaned over the edge of the bridge, chin in the palm of his hands as he gazed at the calm waters. He was in a strange mood – contemplative, almost. Numb. They'd gotten back from Nami no Kuni only yesterday, and being back in the village seemed almost surreal.

He'd grown used to the barren streets, the suffocating silence and the occasional rasping cough of a dying man. He'd grown used to the hopeless, desolate atmosphere and almost grown comftorable in it. Being thrown back into Konoha – his home, Naruto's mind whispered, - was a slap in the face.

He'd declared many years ago to become Hokage and protect these people. The ones that ignored him _(feared him, hated him, wished he'd die). _He'd gain their recognition. But, as he looked around the bustling streets earlier, he had found himself almost disgusted.

On the way to Team Seven's meeting place, he'd passed a bakery when he'd heard the familiar cry of, "Hey! Stop! Theif!" And almost forgot to look around. But he had, and something in him froze when he saw the 'theif.'

A little girl with matted auburn curls, a face covered in dirt except for two obvious tear tracks and hollowed cheeks. She ran for all she was worth, looking as if she was about to keel over as she dodged the civilians, terrified and panicked. Naruto thought she'd escape with her bread for a moment, until a random broad-shouldered Chuunin popped out, jerking the loaf out of the starving child's hands and scoffing at her as she fell to her knees and weeped.

These were the people he wanted to protect? The ones who, despite having so much, wouldn't give away a loaf of bread to a starving child?

_Maybe, just maybe, they didn't deserve-_

"Oi! Naruto-baka! Where's Sasuke-kun!?" A high-pitched voice trilled, interuppting the jinchuriki's thoughts. Quickly plastering a grin on his face, Naruto spun around.

"Aww, that teme's probably at his house doing his hair!" He harumphed. "Dunno why he bothers, his head looks like a duck's ass." The sound of cracking knuckles could be heard and the blonde glanced up, face paling. "Sakura-chan?"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**If you've noticed, my Naruto is a tad less naive and more weary. I'm rather fond of him :3**

**Song of the Chapter: +REVERSE **

**~Violet**


	3. Chapter 3 - Endings

**Happy New Year! This chapter is what I see to be a possible ending to the story. Take it as SasuNaruSasu or just brotherly :3**

* * *

**_3. Endings_**

It was warm. Warm and wet. Those were the first things he noticed, before it really kicked in, what he had done. Slowly, slowly his eyes widened, before he whispered, "Sasuke?"

"Dobe." The Uchiha croaked, looking at him with unfocused eyes.

Panicked, Naruto tore his hand out of Sasuke's chest. _This isn't happening! _His mind screamed in denial. _No, no, no!_

Because Sasuke was his equal, there was_ no way_ his Rasengan could have gotten inside his guard. There- there was-

"I-It'll be fine! You'll be fine!" He whispered fiercly, holding the boy in his arms, trying to ignore the warm copper liquid spilling out of his best friend's chest. The blonde turned to the side. "SAKURA!" He roared, knowing it was helpless – his pink-haired team mate was too far away, fighting off Kabuto.

"Do- Dobe. Naruto." A weak voice whispered. Naruto looked down, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke looked almost peaceful in that moment, his face pale. Like an angel.

"Y...yeah? Teme." He replied choking back a sob.

"I never hated you." The statement was garbled around the blood spilling out of the teenager's mouth, but it was clear. And it felt like Naruto had a kunai being twisted in his chest.

"Don't close your eyes. Dammit Teme! Sasuke!" He cried as Sasuke's eyes began to flutter.

"G'bye." Sasuke whispered before he felt bonelessly against Naruto.

"Sasuke! Wake up! SASUKE!" The Jinchuriki shook him slightly before shaking him and shaking him and finally collaspsing over his fallen friend's body _(corpse) _and sobbing.

He'd never deserved a happy ending anyway.

* * *

**The last line is more or less a look into Naruto and his opinion of himself~**

**Song of the Chapter: Hello - Evanescence**

**~Violet**


End file.
